Tears in Rain: After That
by sinamour
Summary: It began with "Tears in Rain" by MsKeller. I continued it and expended it a little. An accident taught Sasuke how important Naruto was to him, but they managed to overcome it. Now, another test stands to test their love. Warning: slight shounen ai, is all
1. Chapter 1

Author's Note: It began with MsKeller's _Tears in Rain_, and so I would suggest that you read that oneshot beforehand. However, there is not problem with this story as a standalone. Just thought that you should know, because it is all thanks to MsKeller that I managed to accomplish this. Her permission for me to take off from the ending of her oneshot, as well as her encouragements are of much value. Thank you in advance.

To all readers, thank you too, for your time.

__________________________________________________________________________________

**Tear: I**

Kin had been working for Uchiha Sasuke of the Uchiha Corporation for close to five years already, and yet not once had she ever seen the usually quiet man smile so serenely and peacefully before – almost too wide for an Uchiha. She was surprised, to say the least, but not overwhelmed. That would be an overstatement.

As she went about preparing the files required for the first business meeting that Sasuke was to attend for the day, she wondered a little about the possibilities that could have made her employer so contented and at ease. Unfortunately, nothing came to mind. Snapping close the final document into the related file, she smiled in defeat. Sasuke had always been, in some ways, an enigma to her. The man kept such good distinctions between his personal life and work that every time she sees him in the office, it was only the serious, calm and calculative side of him.

Getting up to her feet, Kin slowly made her way to Sasuke's room with the thin green file in one arm. She gave a quiet knock, knowing that the man on the other side of the room would be able to hear her. Sure enough, an equally quiet and polite reply greeted her.

"Come in."

Kin opened the door and stepped in, smiling the smile that she had always greeted the Uchiha with. Sasuke looked up from the computer screen, his fingers paused above the keyboard. He smiled back at the woman who had just entered his office.

"Uchiha-sama, these are the documents that you will be needing for the upcoming meeting at nine thirty with Hatake-san. I have prepared the contracts that are needed as well, just in case if the agreement can be achieved by today itself."

Sasuke nodded, the smile still adorning his lips. He pulled back and leaned against his chair, putting his arms over the arm rests of his seat as Kin stepped forward to place the files on his desk. As she took a few paces back, the raven-haired man nodded again.

"Thank you, Kin."

"You're welcome, Uchiha-sama."

Kin was ready to leave when suddenly her employer called out again.

"Kin."

Kin turned around, and she noted how this time Sasuke's coal eyes held a faraway look in them instead of his usually focused gaze. Once again, for the slightest moment, the man projected a strange kind of tranquillity that Kin had never associated him with. Not really looking at his assistant, Sasuke smiled another small smile to himself, and his arm automatically reached out to play with the computer mouse. Swirling it about on the mouse pad, Sasuke spoke quietly.

"Could you please cancel all appointments after four thirty?"

Kin blinked, unsure for a moment, then quickly regained her composure. It was a first. Sasuke had never asked to cancel his appointments before. But then again, she was not a nosy person. As far as she was concerned, everyone should be entitled to the liberty of keeping secrets. Uchiha Sasuke was not above that.

"Well, there's not much engagements after four thirty – there are only a couple, and even those few are only little tea parties. Would you want to cancel all of them?" Kin asked again for confirmation, her fingers linked in front of her as was her habit.

Sasuke nodded.

"Yes, sir. If there is nothing else, then I'll be excusing myself?" Kin smiled politely, asking for permission.

'Yes. Thank you."

Kin turned and left the room. Sasuke's distant look flashed again before her mind's eye. Never before had she seen him like that.

[.]

"Naruto, open the door!"

Sasuke arrived to a very chaotic scene in the hospital. He found both Sakura and Shizune banging hard on the door of Naruto's room, calling out to him to open the door. Passer-bys were giving the two exasperated nurses curious looks, and already Sasuke could hear little whispers growing until it almost sounded like the buzzing of a whole hive of bees. He nearly snorted when he heard a kid ask his mother if the two nurses were trying to break the door so that they can retrieve a prize – like how his father did when the older man brought him to the amusement park.

From where Sasuke stood at the walkway, he could see Sakura rolling her eyes and giving another bang to the door. He had to wince when Sakura's fist hit the wooden door – the sound it produced made him wonder just how strong exactly Sakura was. He swore that there would definitely be a dent on the door after this.

"Naruto, you are going to open the door at this very instant!" Shizune bellowed from the sides, trying the doorknob again. She jiggled it to make herself sound more threatening.

"No! Go away! I'm not letting the both of you in if you're coming in with that stupid needle!"

Sasuke nearly missed his blond's muffled reply from the other side of the door with all the whispers going on, but he had had a feeling that this was the reason. From a very young age itself, Naruto had had an…unexplainable fear towards needles. Deciding that he should make his arrival known before Dr Tsunade came barging out from her office, Sasuke cleared his throat and began edging his way as politely as he could between a couple of old couple ["Ah, I bet the nurses were trying to force the poor patient eat something nasty. They did the same thing to me. Evil beings, really"] and a few other visitors who had stopped by out of curiosity.

"Sakura, Shizune," he murmured quietly, standing a little taller behind them and catching their attention with only that silent call. Charisma had always been his to command, and that was how he was able to gain the respects of other older corporate partners despite his young age.

"Sasuke-kun! Good timing!" Sasuke could almost hear the desperate plea in Sakura's voice when the pink haired nurse turned to him in surprise and relief. Shizune was as thankful as her partner was when she twisted her head around to see him.

"Ask him to open the door. He listens only to you."

Sasuke nodded and proceeded to balance the little gift that he had brought in the nook of his left arm. Then he stepped between both the nurses and rapped hard at the door. Absent-mindedly, he noted that there was indeed a dent on the spot where Sakura had hit upon a moment back. He reminded himself not to make the lady in question angry.

"Go away!"

"Naruto, it's me. Open the door."

There was a pause. Sasuke could picture the blond clenching his jaws and setting his brows into a frown as he always used to do when moments of indecision presented itself. He had to smile at that. The blond would always bite his lips and avert his eyes to the side after that.

"Sa – Sasuke?"

Sasuke snapped himself out from his daydream.

"Make Sakura-chan and Shizune-san go away."

Sasuke pondered for a moment, then turned to beckon the two ladies standing on either side of him to come closer. In an undertone, he told them to leave Naruto alone for a while. Sakura looked ready to burst in anger, and Shizune was disturbed. Sasuke knew that he was making things slightly difficult for them – they were, after all, charged with the duty of making sure that their patients receive their treatment at an exact specified time. When Sakura opened her mouth to argue, Sasuke held his hand up. The torrent that Sakura was ready to pour on him was miraculously halted.

"Look, he's not going to listen. He's not called the ultimate knucklehead by his colleagues for nothing. I'll make sure that he gets his treatment. Just give me some time, and wait until I call for you," Sasuke's tone was final. No arguments would be entertained, and both the nurses knew from their previous encounters with the Uchiha that it was pointless to press on the matter. They both nodded and proceeded to disperse the crowd. Sasuke prudently waited until everyone had left before he turned back to the door and knocked loudly.

"Open the door, dobe."

"Are they gone yet?" the reply was immediate, and there was, very obviously, an undertone of doubt and uncertainty in Naruto's still rough voice. Sasuke could tell that Naruto suspected something and was being wary. Determined not to let anything out, he masked his slight guilt with a hint of annoyance in his voice.

"Yes. Now open the door, or am I supposed to talk to you like this for the rest of the day?"

The Uchiha's sharp ears picked up a slight shuffling of feet, followed by the loud click of the lock. Cautious blue eyes peered out from the tiny gap of space that appeared and Sasuke peered back, allowing the blond to take his time to monitor the coast. When Naruto saw no one suspicious around, he quickly opened the door wide and latched onto Sasuke.

Sasuke allowed himself a hidden grin that went buried amongst bright blond strands as he clutched at the person in his arms, supporting the thin frame. His other hand, still holding the wrapped package, came up to hold Naruto as well.

"Took you long enough, dobe," Sasuke said, manoeuvring the both of them into the room and closing the door with a kick of his long legs. Naruto reluctantly looked up from his face-burying session and stared at the black haired man with a pout so similar to the ones he used to wear.

"They had **needles**, Sasuke, **needles**!**" **Naruto emphasised, causing Sasuke to chuckle as he tore himself from Naruto's anxious grasp and led the way to the bed. Naruto followed, his hand in Sasuke's.

"I know. I understand. You had always been afraid of needles, even when we were young."

The Uchiha had been spending time with Naruto, telling the blond about their previous relationship and such. He was pleasantly surprised that Naruto accepted everything without questioning, and even took it a step further by pestering him to bring pictures.

Well…Naruto would be getting his wish today.

"Here, this is a little something for you," Sasuke mumbled a little, handing the small package wrapped in blue to the blond as he climbed onto the bed to sit beside him. He noted how Naruto's eyes lighted up in curiosity when he picked the small thing up. After another curious glance at Sasuke, and an encouraging nod from the corporate leader, Naruto removed the wrappings with zest. Again, Sasuke noted how Naruto's eyes lighted up in amazement and happiness.

"Thank you, Sasuke!" Naruto squealed as he held up the small photo album in front of his face. The yellow of it rivalled that of the sunshine filtering into the room. Sasuke nodded silently, glad that his lover liked it. That photo album contained pictures of him and Naruto together, and all the frozen memories of them doing things together. He had never been enthusiastic during those times when he was forced by Naruto to take those pictures, but now he was glad that he had obliged with the blond's wish.

Naruto was already flipping through the pages, pointing and poking at photographs that caught his attention. He never failed to bring Sasuke's attention to those where the raven looked particularly surly.

It was an hour and a half later when Naruto finally leaned against Sasuke and fell asleep with the album in his lap. Sasuke slowly shifted the blond into a more comfortable position on the bed, stopping every now and again when Naruto stirred. After replacing the album onto the night desk beside the bedside, Sasuke played for a while with the blond strands splayed all over the pillow. Then he got up and exited the room, calling for Sakura to complete her task.

It was just like old times…when he was always needed to help Naruto take his jabs by first lulling him to sleep before allowing the others to do their job. The funny thing was…Naruto never found out about it. Sasuke was happy to let it rest just as it was.

[.]


	2. Chapter 2

Author's Note: Do not own Naruto.

Author's Note [2]: Thank you, MsKeller, for the review. It was a pleasant surprise.

* * *

**Tears: 2**

Tsunade knocked on his door and entered without waiting for a reply from the occupant. It was her habit – she never waited although it was a curiosity why she had bothered to even knock in the first place. She smiled at the blond whose head had whipped up so fast, and watched with an amused look on her face as said person unconsciously shoved the small album underneath his pillow.

Naruto knew that she had probably noticed that belated movement already, but he really could not help it. It was as if it was an automated reaction towards the blond doctor. As far as he was concerned, Tsunade and his little album should never belong in the same equation. Not after her endless teasing after she had taken the liberty to flip through the contents while he went out on a little toilet excursion.

"Tsunade ba-chan~! You could have at least waited a little while before barging in!"

Tsunade's slim eyebrow twitched a little. The nerve of the brat…she wondered if she should have helped cure this cheeky blond in the first place. The nerve of him to call her old grandma…but she knew as well as anyone that it was only a term of endearment.

"Do you feel like slipping back into your dumb state, gaki?" she threatened.

Naruto laughed and shifted on his bed. Then he looked up at the doctor, waiting for her to say what she had to say. By now, the blond man knew that Tsunade never stopped by for small talks, no matter how close a friendship they shared.

As expected, the little desk pad that Tsunade always carried flashed before her eyes, and she proceeded to read through her notes before gazing back up at her patient with a little smirk. "Well, I've managed to convince the speech therapist that I've been telling you about to come over. You'll get to meet her in the evening."

Naruto's face brightened.

"Really?" he asked enthusiastically. His speech was still a little slurred at times, and his voice box was not working properly despite how he tried talking as much as he can nowadays to clear it. Not that he cared too much because he could not really remember how he was before the accident; it was for Sasuke that he was working so hard for. From both Sakura and Shizune, he knew how much the Uchiha had sacrificed for him, and he wanted to make the raven feel appreciated.

"Yes," Tsunade smiled. "And I have another good news for you, but do you want me to tell it now, or with your dearly - "

"Ba-chan!"

Tsunade had to grin. She realised that she would be missing this person that she had come to care as family when he was gone. Which would be very soon.

"Fine. I'll just let you know now so that you can tell the other brat about it – you can leave in…approximately…two days, after you've completed the final round of tests."

She nearly failed to finish her sentence as a whooping Naruto strode over so quickly from the bed to her, and gave her a strong hug. And then he was off ranting about wanting to have lunch with Sakura and Shizune and herself at least twice before he left.

Tsunade was really going to miss this brat despite the short time knowing him.

[.]

"Karin, this would be your patient, Uzumaki Naruto."

Shizune smiled to see the blond bouncing happily in his seat, beaming at the raven bespectacled female whom he had just met, and yet seem to like so completely. Even the normally sarcastic Karin, who had dissed off several other male attendants on the way here, grinned back good-naturedly.

"Nice to meet you, Uzumaki-kun," the speech therapist waved from her side of the room as she leaned against a wall and surveyed the blond further. She had to admit that never once did it pass her mind that her latest patient would be such a bright person, both literally and figuratively. The boy was cheerful from the very moment she had entered the room, making her feel at home and questioning her already before she even had the chance to introduce herself and ask for his name.

She did not failed, though, to notice that his voice quivered at every interval, and how it took some effort to work his vocal tracts up again. From initial observations, Karin suspected that the glottis needs some tweaking. Most probably a symptom of hypokinetic dysphonia more than anything else. Not too difficult to cure, but troublesome. It required a lot of glottal exercises, and very frequent sessions too, but Karin was used to it. She had a feeling that she would even enjoy it with Naruto being her patient.

"Naruto would be fine, Karin-chan!"

Karin was taken aback when addressed with the informal honourific title, and laughed a little. As much as she did not like admitting her age to anyone, she found herself making an exception for this man who seemed so much like a young boy. If she had a younger brother, Karin thought that she would want him to be like this bright person.

"Okay then, Naruto-kun, but calling me Karin-_chan_ is really pushing it a little too far, no? I'm way older than you are."

Naruto frowned, and Karin melted a little at the blue-eyed pout.

"That would be his old habit kicking in."

"Sasuke!"

Naruto was out of his seat before Karin could even turn her head to snap pointedly at that new baritonal voice that had interrupted them. When she finally did turn around, Naruto was already snuggling into the arms of the newcomer. If she had been relatively normal, she would have been barking at him for his interference already.

Sasuke, dressed in greyish-black formal attire and smirking, walked into the room casually and led the way back into the bed. Naruto was by his side, laughing and talking to him as he paid haughty attention to the blond, and none to Karin. She watched silently from the sides as Shizune walked up courteously to them to speak to him of a few things. She observed as he gently sat Naruto down on the bed – never moving too much so that Naruto could maintain a weak grasp on the sleeve of his coat; and she continued paying attention as he nodded and smiled back at what the nurse had said.

Then Naruto leapt up to his feet and forcefully dragged the paler man towards her. She could not help noticing how their fingers were laced together, threaded together like tangled threads of orange and pale white. She listened and hitched up a grin as Naruto's spirited voice began the introductions as were appropriate.

"Sasuke, this is Karin-chan! She's gonna help me with…uh - "

"His speech," Karin smiled, nodding a little stiffly. She did not even bother to correct Naruto about the way she was addressed. Sasuke smiled, nodding to acknowledge her. She felt his coal eyes taking her frame in, sizing her up, as if assessing her. Just like how she was wont to do to others herself. At that very moment, she realized that this person meant business and that she was to give her very best.

"Karin-chan, this is Sasuke! He's my…um - " Naruto blinked as his vocabulary failed him for the second time of the day. Karin raised an amused eyebrow as Shizune laughed silently beside her, hiding behind a hand. Sasuke's smirk, on the other hand, grew even wider. Naruto's cheeks were tinged a curious pink.

"I'm a close friend of Naruto's," the person being introduced completed the sentence. For a moment, his gaze rested slyly on the blond who had shrunk visibly and was trying to slowly edge away from his companion. Then Sasuke snapped back up, cleared his throat and offered his hand to the watching raven female.

"Uchiha Sasuke. Nice to meet you, Karin-san."

"Of the Uchiha Corporation?" Karin made herself sound very business-like as she took his hand and shook it firmly. Sasuke nodded primly, not offering another word. This man was extremely clipped with his words, as compared to Naruto.

"Well, Karin-san, Tsunade-sama would probably be free now to see you. I believe she would like to personally explain to you Naruto's situation. If you would please, I'll show you the way?" Shizune suddenly piped up from the sides, and the bespectacled therapist automatically looked at her wristwatch. She was actually fifteen minutes late for their meeting already. She nodded once, and looked back at the two contrasting persons in front of her.

"Nice meeting you guys. We'll see each other again very soon. Naruto-kun. I'll discuss the arrangements with you later," she grinned at the golden head, directing an expectant gaze at him like a stern mother, which he returned with his full-blown laugh. Then she turned to leave with Shizune. Stepping out and closing the door behind her, she heard Naruto launching into a brief description of his day. She could not help smiling at the picture that appeared at the back of her as they picked up speed. The blond is, undoubtedly, influential – mentally so. But there was another issue that bugged her.

"Shizune-san."

The nurse slowed slightly and gave her a questioning sideway glance.

"What is the relationship between Naruto-kun and Uchiha-san, really? Naruto-kun seemed rather…bashful about it," she asked as casually as she could. She had a nagging feeling as to what they were, but it needed confirmation, and who better to ask it to than the nurse who had attended to Naruto for his period of time under Dr Tsunade?

Shizune took her time to laugh a little before she answered, "Sasuke-kun is Naruto-kun's lover. Very attached to each other."

Karin's mouth opened into a small 'o', and she gave a short nod again. Just as she had suspected. As Shizune turned back to the front, she hoped that the shorthaired nurse did not notice the slight droop in her shoulder.


	3. Chapter 3

Author's Note: Do not own Naruto.

Author's Note [2]: Much thanks to -

**The Desiree Incident** [it is true that it is painful when your loved one loses the cherished memories that they share with you, but like MsKeller has put it in the original story: "we can make lots of new memories." Don't be sad, yes?]

**Damp** [There'll be more of Karin, you know...*snickers*]

**MayIFall** [Thank you for taking the time to read this and review. And thanks for your reply too]

**Tears: 3**

Sasuke was the happiest man on earth that day, and he made sure nothing would mar it at all. He had gotten himself a day off from work, which was a very rare occasion by itself. He apologised profusely to Kin when she had to reschedule all his appointments again – important or not – but his assistant had smilingly waved him away. Kin was, however, very surprised; Sasuke nearly smiled at the disbelief that had etched on her face when he told her of his intention to skip work. Sure, it might cost the corporation some losses; there was no doubt about that, but what could be more important than Naruto coming back home?

Sasuke tugged at the emergency brake of his Rover and turned to the passenger seat beside him. Naruto was sleeping, head rolled over to a side and exposing his equally tanned neck towards Sasuke. The raven head smiled to himself and reached over to brush back a few strands of gold that covered Naruto's brows. When he had arrived at the hospital this morning, Naruto was already showing signs of fatigue but still persistently arguing with Sakura about him not sleeping the entire night.

The excitement had gotten to the blond, he supposed. Well…it got to him too. Sasuke himself barely slept the night before, but he was not going to admit it.

Grabbing one shoulder, Sasuke gave a gentle shake, watching with nostalgic amusement as the golden head unconsciously swatted his hand away and turning his head further towards the window. His forehead rested against the glass, and his breath created a Christmas-like fog on it.

"Naruto…we're home. Come on, wake up," Sasuke tried again, shaking the blond's shoulder harder. Naruto slurred back something about giving him another five minutes, and Sasuke chuckled under his breath. Another old habit of the blond. It really felt as if Naruto had came back.

"Dobe, you're getting out of the car or I'm gonna leave you here and you can spend your whole night sleeping in the car until you get a crick in your neck."

Naruto growled from the other side.

"Sasuke is mean."

The Uchiha rolled his eyes in humour and opened the door on his own side. Heaving himself a little, he stepped out of the Rover and turned to look at the blond still not facing him. He was about to reprimand said person again when Naruto suddenly breathed out, "Sasuke…this is our home?"

Sasuke blinked and took a step back, raising his head to look at the mansion. He had decided to stop in front of the mansion, thinking that it would be more convenient for them to get Naruto's stuffs into the house. A hand came up to shield his eyes from the glare of the sunshine, and he blinked again. Then he looked back into the interior of the Rover and shrugged into the darkened compartment.

"Well…yeah. What's wrong?"

Only then did Naruto turn to look at him, and Sasuke noted the awe present in the cerulean eyes.

"Even before everything? I lived here too? With you?"

Sasuke could not help blinking again, like an uncertain child. Naruto suddenly sounded so lost, as if he must be in a dream, so much so that it even affected the normally decisive and strict Uchiha. Sasuke had to take another gulp of breath before he frowned and answered, "Yeah. You moved in with me after I inherited the corporation."

Naruto gave him another indiscernible look that Sasuke filed away for later analysis before turning back to look out from his window again. His reply sounded muffled as it hit the glass and created another patch of fog that disappeared just as quickly as it appeared, "It's so big…"

"You'll get used to it, and pretty soon, you'll find that even this size wouldn't be enough to contain you. You used to run from one end to another, creating havoc as you prepared for your job. And even then you kept running into the others."

"There are others?" Naruto's head whipped back around to look at Sasuke with excitement. The Uchiha heaved a resigned sigh. Was Naruto so dumb to believe that only the both of them stayed in such a big place? Of course there were others!

"The servants. Just get out already, would you?"

Sasuke snapped his side of the door shut just as Naruto opened his, and he watched from the corner of his eyes as he retrieved a small luggage bag from the back seat. He was not sure how Naruto would take to the mansion after all his time in the hospital, but he was satisfied with how Naruto had reacted so far. Dr Tsunade had told him that although she was not a psychologist, she presumed that Naruto might suddenly recline into himself for a few days as he adapted himself to his new surroundings again.

Walking up to Naruto, the Uchiha voicelessly slipped his fingers with Naruto's, and looked down at the shorter boy to see the faraway look in his face.

"Welcome home, dobe."

Naruto took a moment to frown, snap out, "Don't call me that!" then hitch on a sunny smile and say, "I'm home!" before running towards the main door and pulling the Uchiha in tow.

[.]

Karin was having it hard. Dr Tsunade had passed her all the relevant information and documents for her to begin any sort of immediate research required for Naruto's case, but the only thing that stuck to her mind now was how distorted the situation was. And it amused her that even she could feel this way when she had been dubbed the 'emotionless bastard-ess' by her colleagues at her workplace.

Strange, really. Uzumaki Naruto was the younger brother that she wanted but never had, and coincidentally, his loving partner was Uchiha Sasuke – the kind of man that she wanted but never found. Why was it that things had to be so damn complicated in her life?! Her childhood had been complicated – her father had disowned her; college years had been complicated, but she had never complained because she was a successful student; and then now her life.

Her **love **life.

Someone up there sure did not like her guts too much. And that was a big problem, because she happened to have a huge amount of guts.

Leaning back against the wall beside the window, Karin took a deep breath and threw her gaze towards the stars that peppered the midnight sky. It was closing in to three already, and yet she was not asleep. Not that she wanted to – she had always had a liking for the night. But tonight, that fondness was marred by her turmoil.

What should she do now? She had always been a person who would fight for what she desired and wanted – there was not supposed to be any exception in this case, but Naruto's childlike grin kept appearing in her mind's eye and demanding for attention. As much as she wanted Sasuke to acknowledge her and pull her into a relationship with him, she realized that her conscience was not willing to treat Naruto as an irrelevant outsider who was just another obstacle.

It did not help that she would be meeting said blond in less than ten hours' time. And she had not even touched the files and documents that she was supposed to analyse before going over. Things are going to be messy.

She did not even notice the bulky envelope that she had brought in from her mailbox and placed on the table, together with all of Naruto's strewn files and documents.

For once, Karin was really having it hard.

[.]


	4. Chapter 4

Author's Note: Do not own Naruto.

Author's Note [2]: A note to:

**Shinemegami** [Thank you. Well, at least _you_ reviewed. I'm honoured. Thank you again]

**Angel** [I must agree with you on the "ache" factor thing. Thank you for your time.]

**MayIFall **[Thank you for your time again. It pleases me that you've taken it upon you to review even with all the things happening around you - it sounded like you're really busy.]

Author's Note [3]: So here's a bit of humour for you all who are reading.

* * *

**Tears: 4**

"But Karin-chan - "

"You're doing as I said, Naruto. No amount of whining is going to get you out of this," Karin glared back at the pouting blond, crossing her arms in front of her. She found herself resorting to rather childish expressions whenever in the blond's company, and was appalled when she realised that she was more amused by it rather than mortified. Not a good sign at all, but really, she could not help it. Even now, as she watched her patient grudgingly shift in his seat on the carpeted floor and twist his body so that he could fiddle with the radio, she felt the urge to grin and ruffle his hair.

It was already the third week between Naruto and herself, and Karin had made it a clear point from the very first day that she will not stand any sort of interruption during their sessions. No one was allowed to stay with them during their twice-a-week-sessions – it will only be between the two of them – not even Sasuke was allowed to join them. The speech pathologist did not appreciate any sort of distraction, both to Naruto and herself. So they decided that all sessions would be done in Naruto's study room – a sentiment agreed to by Karin.

So here they were, huddled over at one very comfortable corner of the very exotic idea of a study room [Karin still did not see the sense in putting an amplifier set, the television and the drum set in the study room; _aren't you supposed to study in the study room? Or was she so stunted all along that she never realized "study" could also mean "entertainment"?_], each hugging a pillow and going through the exercises that Naruto had to do.

"Childish," Naruto mumbled as he flipped open the cover of the radio and popped in the compact disc that he was asked to listen to. Karin frowned at him from the corner of her eyes, but chose to ignore him for the moment. She silently held out the book that came with the practice disc, and nudged it against the back of his hand when he did not take it. Naruto pouted again before taking the practice book from her.

"Go to practice 4, section 3.8," Karin instructed. She watched Naruto turn over unwillingly and pressed buttons until they arrived at the required track. Immediately, a loud wailing sound that resembled an opera singer poured out from the blasted radio.

"Holy shit!"

Karin laughed out loud when she saw Naruto jump in surprise and threw himself flat on the ground with his pillow over his ears, as if there were a bomb waiting to blow up in the room. But hilarious as it was, what must be done must be done. She moved quickly to sit on the blond and wrestled to remove the pillow. She was glad that she never liked skirts or dresses, and was strong enough to be able to match the strength of a man. An arm sneaked under Naruto's chin and around his neck, and Karin jerked back in earnest, causing Naruto to snap up, his back bending upwards.

"Karin-chan, I'm not having **hearing **problems – I have - "

"Wail with it!!"

"The hell, no!" terror laced Naruto's voice.

"You're exercising your glottis!"

"I'm **ripping** my glottis with this!"

"Who's the one in charge here?!" Karin's arm tightened some.

Naruto shook his head violently, arms and legs flailing around. Karin found it difficult to continue holding her position. Her spectacles were slipping down the bridge of her nose already, and the blond was still struggling hard. She resorted to the vilest method of all.

"I'm telling Sasuke then."

The servants in the mansion were frightened out of their wits that day when the normally quiet place was filled with the most unholy sounds of pitiful howling and yowling. Sasuke had the laugh of his life when a whining Naruto cuddled up to him meekly in their room after he returned from work.

[.]

Karin stared out of the window into the night, as was her usual practice. Her wicked, relentless mind re-played the scene over and over again in her head although she tried to block it; Karin was sure that it had a mind of its own. It was the fourth session with Naruto, and it was Sunday. Which meant that Sasuke was home too.

Things had gone awkward.

The bespectacled lady shifted against the wall and brought her glass of grape juice up to eye level. In the dim lights of her table lamp, the deep red juice looked like black poison, ready to curse anyone who drank it with death and painfulness. She swirled it around, liking the _glug-glug_ sound that it made as the content swayed from one side of the transparent glass to the other.

She had kissed the Uchiha, squarely on the lips today. And it did not happened as any accident; it was deliberate.

Karin drew in a deep breath, still swirling her juice, and gazed out of the window again. She absent-mindedly followed the trail of dark clouds that she could see, faintly outlined against the sky. She discovered that people were right when they said that clouds had silver lining – they really do. Tearing her eyes away, she paid homage to the wine and downed it in one deep gulp.

She found herself not regretting what she had done. Not at all.

In fact, she liked it. She liked it too much to feel guilty. The guilt always comes later, when she lay on the bed, staring at the white ceiling tinged with the dim yellow light of her bedside lamp. And besides, it was not as if Naruto showed any signs of discomfort. He had smiled at her as she pulled back, merely thinking of it as another affectionate gesture shared between her and his lover - as friends. Nothing else.

Uchiha Sasuke's lips were very addictive.

[.]

Naruto bounced into their room from the bathroom, and jumped happily onto the bed beside Sasuke. He landed on his stomach, and easily flipped around, kicking his long legs in the air. Silence dominated the room for a while, where the only sounds punctuating it were the sounds of their breathing and the sheets rumpling as Naruto shifted around ceaselessly.

Then Naruto shuffled closer to the sitting raven who had threw his head against the headboard, his eyes closed. The blond watched the blank empty face tentatively before settling his head on Sasuke's lap and curling into a loose ball, his gaze never leaving Sasuke's face. He was aware that Sasuke was not happy, but he was not sure of what. He wanted his partner to open his eyes and tell him what was troubling him, and he wanted to sooth the man he called his lover.

Carefully, Naruto lifted a hand up and began stroking at the pale hand that rested beside his head. He took note of how Sasuke's fingers contrasted perfectly with the black nightwear that he wore. Naruto inhaled deeply, and then exhaled, allowing himself to relax a little. His mind unconsciously wandered back to the same yowling practice that he was forced to do today, and smiled despite himself when he remembered how Sasuke had pushed in a small note from the gap under the door, saying, "Keep continuing, dobe. You sound like an elephant trying to unblock its stuffed trumpet."

A chuckle escaped the blond, his shoulders shaking as he suppressed the rest of the laughter, not wanting to disturb Sasuke. Now that he thought about it, Sasuke might have fallen asleep. He quickly sat up and gazed at Sasuke again.

"Sasuke?" Naruto called a little uncertainly, tugging at Sasuke's sleeve. He tried again, louder, when there was no reply. His tugging became more insistent.

"Sasuke, if you're going to sleep, you can't sleep like this. Lie down, damnit," the blond breathed grumpily, only to find himself jerked back onto Sasuke's lap, and the raven's fingers slipping into his forest of blond strands. Naruto rolled his eyes expressively.

"Tch. You could have just told me that you were still awake," his voice was muffled as he buried his face into Sasuke's nightclothes. Sasuke did not answer, and Naruto's instincts hit him with double force. There was no doubt that Sasuke was feeling disturbed.

"Naruto," the raven's voice rang out in the silence, like the tolling of a bell during a wedding ceremony. It sounded a little too loud now that Naruto's hearing suddenly sharpened with his gut feeling. His body tensed as Sasuke's fingers stopped their ministration and hovered over a particular patch of his crown.

"Do you like Karin?"

Naruto blinked.

"What?" his monosyllabic reply popped out of his mouth before he could even think. Sasuke's question was a little out of the blues – a little weird. Naruto twisted his body to look up at his partner, and found that Sasuke was already staring down at him, his eyes seemingly darker than usual. The blond blinked again as he felt himself staring back, drowning in the depths of the pitch black orbs.

"Do you like Karin?"

Naruto frowned and took another deep breath, willing himself to look away. It was difficult to think when he was looking into Sasuke's eyes.

"Karin-chan? Yeah, of course I like her. She's sweet! I like her a lot, but she's like you in a lot of sense. Sadistically sweet."

"Excuse me? _I'm _sadistic?" Sasuke could not help the retort, bending his body lower to stare right into his blond lover's averted face. Naruto caught his gaze and gave a grin. He twisted his body again and buried his face into the Uchiha's flat stomach, nuzzling it a little.

"No. You're not sadistic. You're sadistically sweet," Naruto answered back. His arms curled around Sasuke's waist, and he nuzzled into the stomach some more. Above him, he thought he heard Sasuke scoff in sarcastic disbelief, and the fingers buried in his hair began stroking again. At length, the hand slid down to cup Naruto's cheeks, thumb rubbing ceaselessly. Sasuke shifted and pushed the blond onto the bed before he quickly rolled over to straddle him. Grabbing at tanned wrists to pin it to the bed, the Uchiha corporate heir took a look at the surprised face of his lover, and pressed his lips on the Uzumaki's.

Naruto thought he sensed an underlying sense of desperation in that kiss, but as he melted into the heated mouth of Uchiha Sasuke, all he could think about was how Sasuke was able to make him feel so loved with just so simple a gesture. At some point of time as he kissed back, Naruto had raised his arms to curl around the raven's neck and used it to pull him closer. Their noses rubbed against each other as their lips slid together, tongue licking and battling it out within their mouths.

When Sasuke pulled back, both were flushed and equally sated. Naruto could not help the dopey grin on his face.

"That was…nice," he smiled. Sasuke grinned back, pushing his nose into the crook of Naruto's neck.

"Yeah. I liked that. Only that. Only you."

* * *

And no...they did NOT have sex after that. Just thought I should clear that up with you guys. MsKellar insisted. *smirks*


	5. Chapter 5

Author's Note [1]: Naruto does not belong to me.

Author's Note [2]: much thanks to those who reviewed, although I find it fascinating that Karin seemed to be the focal point of your reviews. -grins-

Author's Note [3]: if anyone noticed at all: my username has been changed. Shit happened, and I had to change it. I hope it doesn't cause much trouble to anyone of you.

So, yes...

* * *

**Tears: 5**

"Oya, ba-chan!"

Tsunade grinned to herself when she heard that cheeky sobriquet and knew immediately who was paying her a visit. She noted with an air of satisfaction as she noticed how much more solid and less breathy the blond's voice seemed now, compared to when he had first woken up. Tsunade made a mental note to commend Karin on her job the next time she came over with Naruto's report.

"Either you come in and close the door properly behind you, or you can leave me in peace," she muttered out, outwardly nonchalant. She grinned wider when Naruto chose to do the former, but with a light pout marring his handsome features which was quickly exchanged for a Cheshire-cat grin the moment he plopped down on the chair in front of her working table.

"Ba-chan, busy, huh?" he stated unnecessarily, a hand rubbing the back of his head sheepishly. Tsunade had to raise an eyebrow in her superior questioning manner. She silently crossed her legs under the table, and eyed the boy over the report that she was scrutinizing before he interrupted. Her fingers tinkered with a pen, pushing unconsciously at the head of the pen so that the tip of the ballpoint appeared at the end with a loud click, and then pressing at another to retrieve the ballpoint back into the body again.

"What is it this time?"

She took in how Naruto's blue eyes sparkled with liveliness as he squirmed a bit and looked at her with a slight pleading look. His denim jacket creased with all the fidgeting that he was doing.

"It's nearly lunch time, ne?" the blond in front of her smiled again. Tsunade was getting rather worried at her former patient's insinuations and actions. She warily nodded, raising another eyebrow. The blond did not seem to notice her discomfort.

"Have you got a date for lunch today?"

Tsunade wanted to roll over and die. What the hell?!

"What the hell are you talking about, gaki?!" she had a major problem keeping the blush that was threatening to engulf her entire face at bay. What kind of a question was that? And asked by a seemingly oblivious junior at that! There was no way she would embarrass herself by answering that stupid question. It was bad both ways. Saying yes meant that she was creating a possibility for the blond to find out that she had lied, and saying no was just as bad – it showed that she was not…ahem…hitched even at such an age.

But then Naruto was not so complicated. He was a simple-minded one, really.

"Nah, just thought that if you were not having any appointments today, I would like to invite you and Shizune-san and Sakura-chan to lunch. You know…I never really had a chance to thank you guys for what you did for me during the past four years," again the sheepish tone Naruto had adopted at the start was apparent.

Tsunade exhaled in relief and rolled her hazel eyes. She really should stop giving herself imaginary heart attacks.

"Well, why not?" she replied, and rolled her eyes fondly again at the show of piki-pika-kira-kira lights that Naruto was putting on at her reply. The blond answered with a flash of the peace sign, and leapt to his feet.

"Yosh, then I'll go and ask Sakura-chan and Shizune-san! Then we'll go, okay?" his excitement was really contagious.

"Wait a minute, what makes you think that we can go out just like that?" Tsunade was head of the department, and truth be told, she _can _leave anytime she wants, and even bring together with her anyone that she wishes. But that would probably mean granting this brat all his dreams without any forms of difficulty and obstacle. Nuh uh. Not her style at all.

"You're the head, so why not?" Naruto formed a forehead frown that looked rather comical with his confused look. His blond bangs stubbornly jabbed into his eyes, reminding Tsunade of the blue sky with a hint of sunshine here and there. The doctor shrugged nonchalantly, her fingers stapled together over the document on her table. The pen that she had been playing with previously now lay forgotten on the table. She uncrossed her legs to ease the slight cramp that was beginning to form and re-crossed them again.

"Unlike you, we've work."

"Are you trying to imply that I am too free for my own good?!" Tsunade had to stifle a laugh. That was, no doubt, a blow to Naruto's ego.

"I'll have you know that I'm beginning work next week too, okay! Believe it!" Naruto blushed and almost yelled his head off as he stood to defend himself at that underlying accusation. Suddenly he slapped his fingers to his lips and stared at the doctor in shock. The both of them spent the next few seconds scrutinizing each other's surprised look.

Widened honey orbs took in how the blush over Naruto's tanned face deepened and his blue eyes darted to the sides, not looking up at her.

"You're working already?" Tsunade finally questioned, waving a hand and motioning for Naruto to take his seat again. The blond complied without further instructions. His hands dropped to his lap, and he stared guiltily at Tsunade, a tentative smile frozen upon his lips. The doctor shifted again in her seat to make herself more comfortable, and at the same time made a swift analysis of the situation based on Naruto's earlier reactions.

Which really did not come down to many conclusions. Either Naruto had decided to do this as a surprise, and did not plan to inform anyone of his appointment until later [Lord knows when that would be, and how in the world Naruto was planning to hide his job], or…Sasuke did not allow Naruto to go back out to the working area yet, and thus have no idea about this [which also boils down to the same questions raised above].

Naruto being hard headed…**and **hot-headed…Tsunade really could not make a choice between the two reasoning. She watched Naruto closely as he nodded affirmative to indicate that he _was_ indeed going out to work already. When Naruto averted his eyes to the side, not catching her gaze as bravely as he would should he be normal, she knew immediately that it was because of Sasuke's forbiddance that the blond was being silent about this issue.

"Ah…so I see…"

"Ba-chan, please don't tell Sasuke yet! The job's really simple, and there's nothing difficult to it at all! All I have to do is just visit some orphanages and take care of the kids, and maybe visit some old folks believed to be abandoned at home, and…please…" Naruto trailed off, sounding a little lost, but determined nonetheless. He bit his lower lip as he looked up and stared at Tsunade hard.

Dr Tsunade had been working as a doctor for close to twenty years with numerous experience of every kind of attitudes and people under her belt, be it from her staff or her patients and their family members. She had met lots of sweet and nice people who understood her difficulties and all, and she had also met her fair share of bad eggs. Nothing really fazes her anymore. Neither would Naruto. Not even his puppy eyes.

"So…a social worker again?" she questioned lightly, unstapling her fingers and crossing her arms under her cleavage, trapping her pristine coat a little to her slim figure. Somewhere at the back of her mind, she vaguely recalled Sasuke telling her that Naruto had once been a social worker. Naruto nodded his head, brows furrowed, still staring at her. The doctor could see the amount of willpower.

"Part-time. Only part-time. Besides, it seems that the organization placed me back with all my old co-workers. Pein-sama said that he wanted me to get used to my duties once more before he sends me out on other tasks."

"And how do you plan to keep it from the Uchiha brat? What about your sessions with Karin?" Tsunade did not bother to ask who the hell was this Pein-sama, though she did, for a moment, wonder why the hell would someone name himself after a sensation that not many people wanted to feel.

For a moment, Naruto lost his intense glare and simply went back to scratching the back of his head sheepishly. Beneath them, Tsunade could hear the slight thud that sounded whenever Naruto's feet kicked her desk – Naruto still had the tendency to kick his legs around.

It was obvious that Naruto's brain was granted to him for mere decorative purposes.

"Na? How do you plan to go about it? Have you arranged anything with Karin before you applied for anything?" Tsunade felt like reaching over and slapping the young man across the head. If Karin was considered strong for being able to hold against a man, Tsunade could whip their asses like whipping cream.

"Karin-chan should not be a problem at all. I'm gonna tell her. After all, she probably won't let me go until she finds out why exactly I want to change my schedule. And I don't think that she will object. She was, after all, the one who told me that it was about time I begin to go out into the world again. Besides, I'll be back by the evening, so I can arrange it with her to do it at around…what…six? Or seven? But Sasuke…he's troublesome… I can't think of anything yet, truth be told."

"'Truth be told' my ass!"

Naruto cringed, arms immediately coming up to shelter his head from Tsunade's wrath. Why the hell did he have a big mouth again? Only when he heard paper crumpling and his conversation partner forcefully taking a deep breath did he dare look up. When he did, he felt so very sorry for the piece of paper that was being crushed in the blond lady's fist, but at the same time thankful that he was not harmed.

Tsunade pressed her lips into a thin, irritated line for a moment as she tilted her head back, and Naruto decided that he should not attempt any form of pacification lest the blond doctor changes her mind and grabs his head for sacrificial purposes instead.

"Fine. Tell him that I need you to teach my nephew…um…what subject do you think you are good at?"

Naruto felt relief and sweatdropped at the same time. Never once did he think that Tsunade would be willing to help him with his dilemma. But that was not the only issue. Despite not remembering his past, he was pretty sure that studies had never exactly been the highest place in his 'I'm-great-at' list. Except for…perhaps…

"I suppose…I could do Art," the blond's voice brightened immediately as he recalled how he had had the brilliant idea of using natural ingredients as his palette for a certain drawing of his last Saturday. Which basically meant that Sasuke's kitchen soon found several tomatoes and chillies and pumpkins and whatnots missing. So was the blender. What happened to it, though…Naruto was not sure. The moment Sasuke found out about his little effort, he had silently steered the blond into the garden and pushed him right into the pool, which was soon followed by water war that involved quite a number of harassed servants and a very flustered Iruka falling into the pool with them. When the troop of wet, bedraggled, pitiful little lost souls came trudging back into the house and Naruto finally remembered his previous activity, his masterpiece was gone, and Sasuke would not say anything about it at all.

Tsunade, on the other hand, felt like hit-desk-ing. Here she was, hoping that Naruto could have came up with a better subject. But then again, with how well the Uchiha understands the blond, perhaps Art would seem a much more believable excuse.

"Art then. But be careful. If the Uchiha **ever**, and I mean _**ever,**_ finds out and comes after me, I will make sure I personally skin you for it. Understood?" And Tsunade could not even find three good reasons for this deed of kindness that she was displaying. Lord above save her.

"YES! Ba-chan, you're the best!"

"Gaki, keep it down. This is a goddamn hospital, not playground! I've a reputation to uphold."

"Aw, come on, let's just go for lunch already! You go get your coat; I'll go get Shizune-san and Sakura-chan! My treat!"

Tsunade shook her head, inwardly grinning as she faked headache at the antics of this man/child. Lord above **really** should save her.


	6. Chapter 6

Author's Note [1]: Naruto does not belong to me.

Author's Note [2]: Again, thank you for all your reviews - 5Angel, MayIFall, The Desiree Incident - might as well reply altogether: Pein...well, I have a tendency to want to cast the bad guys as good guys. I dunno what you call that - break the boundaries, or something like that. So Pein...doesn't exactly play a big role here, but yes, he's the good guy. No offense, I hope?

Author's Note [3]: And from previous chapter - thank you to blueberry and .

* * *

**Tears: 6**

"Ne, ne, Karin-chan, I **am** getting better, aren't I?" Naruto laughed and laughed, rolling on his back in their usual spot beside the radio that was still going on and on at a decreased volume. He kicked his legs, eyes closed and arms spread out as if he were standing at the top of a cliff, with the wind ruffling around and in him, filling him and his soul. Sitting at his side, Karin could only laugh together with him, totally immersed in the cheerful mood that this blond had unknowingly created. Soon enough, she too was on the floor rolling together with her patient.

"Ne…Karin-chan?" Naruto began when they finally calmed down and Karin had twisted around to switch the radio off. The only noise in the room was their breathing, and the afternoon sunlight filtered into the room like little leafs fluttering down to the ground. Said pathologist turned her head towards the complacent blond who was staring at her. For a moment, Karin drowned in the ocean-like eyes, feeling fondness swell her heart for this person.

Only in moments like this was Karin able to forget about Naruto and Sasuke, and only think about Naruto, because that was what her professional side would allow. No Uchiha to make her feel guilty towards the gullible and trusting blond that held on to her like a sister.

"What is it?" she asked gently.

"About that…really. Please don't tell Sasuke."

Sasuke. The pang of guilt wormed its way back into Karin's heart. Should it be placed visually, Karin's heart would be like a big, red, juicy apple, and the guilt would be like little worms taking small, tentative bites, slowly but surely finishing the apple to the core.

Sasuke.

Sasuke.

"Yeah yeah, I know. Or else he'll kill you, right?" she gave him a sunny grin, belying the silent roar of waves that slammed against her. Naruto propped himself up on his elbows, eyes never leaving Karin's even as he moved. When he was seated with his feet folded underneath him, Karin noticed for the first time that Naruto was only taller than her by about half a head. Not too bad [for Karin, I mean], if compared to the other males that she had ever came across. She hated it whenever they boasted about her being vertically challenged.

"I'm…really too selfish…" Naruto murmured, suddenly shuffling forward noiselessly and pulling Karin into a hug. Beneath the thick framed spectacles, Karin's dark eyes widened at the sudden show of emotion. It was…nice. Unexpected…but sweet. Karin had never let anyone touch her without forewarn, because she had always believed in preparing oneself for physical contact, just in case if said person suddenly decides to molest you.

"I'm sorry, Karin-chan. Doing this…it might cost you and ba-chan Sasuke's wrath…but…I'm not a child anymore. He wouldn't listen to me when I told him that I'm fine and all. The only way to make him understand is by giving him some results first, then only listen to him nag," the blond mumbled into Karin's hair that fell like darkened shower onto her shoulder. Again, Karin's memory deleted Sasuke from her thoughts as she focused on this person clinging on to her.

She had thought that Naruto was only playing the fool when he said that he wanted to prove himself, and she was merely played along because she was sure that the Uchiha can never find another pathologist as good as herself in Japan. Seems like she was the fool for not taking him seriously.

Tentatively, she raised a hand and patted Naruto's back, suddenly feeling warm. When Naruto pulled away, the warmth stayed with his quiet smile.

"I'm so happy to have you as a friend, Karin-chan. Really. I don't remember my past, and I have no idea who I've ever been friends with, but I really, really mean it when I say that I feel like the luckiest person in this world to have a friend like you. Thank you. For everything."

Karin took a deep breath and smiled.

"Me too. I'm lucky to have a friend like you."

Naruto suddenly perked up and got to his feet.

"Let's take a picture, Karin-chan! Wait a bit; I'll go get the camera and someone to help us!"

Karin was never fond of being photographed, unless it was really a must. Like for her passport. Her dislike was caused by an irrational reason – but it was not her fault, really; her childhood best friend had drilled it into her only to tell her that it was a joke. By then, though, she had already embraced it like a religion. Her friend had told her that every time she took a picture, one part of her soul would be ripped off and be encased in the photograph.

Ever since then, Karin had wondered – how many parts of her soul were left.

But for this once, perhaps she will make an exception.

[.]

_I'm so happy to have you as a friend, Karin-chan. Really. I don't remember my past, and I have no idea who I've ever been friends with, but I really, really mean it when I say that I feel like the luckiest person in this world to have a friend like you. Thank you. For everything._

_**Thank you. For everything.**_

_Me too. I'm lucky to have a friend like you._

Karin hummed along to the tune of a remixed Kanon D-dur, relishing in its increased speed as compared to the slower, calmer, more classical version of it. As usual, her room was dimly lit, and this time, Karin lay on the bed with _The Hounds of Baskerville _open in her lap. The sheets were crumpled under her weight.

Despite that, her attention was not on the book that she always enjoyed immensely no matter how often she had read it. There was, as of the moment, only one sentence that could catch her attention now.

_I'm…really too selfish…_

Her fingers tapped along to the beat. Her heart ached, But Uchiha Sasuke's lips were still addictive.

She threw a look at the envelope beside her table lamp, illuminated by the lamp like a spotlight, as if it was on a performance stage and was the main star.

[.]

Sasuke looked up at Kin as she entered and gave her his usual cool, calm, collected smile. She was dressed in a light turquoise outfit today, coupled with a matching scarf that she tied around her neck. It made her look extremely classy and elegant. Even her dark hair was clipped back with a simple but striking ornament that outlined the slight waves of her crown.

"This would be the last document?" Sasuke enquired in his slow mannerism, eyes never leaving Kin, making sure that Kin received his respect as she gave him his. It was already closing in to eight in the evening, and Sasuke found his normally focused mind wandering back to a certain blond that was waiting for him at home. He had made himself a vow never to neglect Naruto again, and had managed to keep it so far. He intended to keep it that way.

Kin nodded, smiling pleasantly. It had been a rather tiring day for her, and she was sure that it was just as tiring for her dark-haired employer. He had had six meetings in a row, and several business acquaintances that had requested for personal appointments to discuss certain issues that no doubt were related to their own benefits. Uchiha-sama had obligingly complied with each and every one of them as a sign of appreciation. Not to mention the several proposals that needed his attention for approval.

Sasuke threw a glance at his wristwatch – despite his status, he did not wear a Rolex. Instead, he wore a normal, brown leather strap that held a gold waterproof watch piece. A gift from Naruto when he had just inherited the corporate – something that he had treasured immensely.

He could still recall that evening with perfection. It had been raining, and their dinner was eaten at a quaint and hidden but cosy café that Naruto had found out about while hurrying from his first client to the next. And Sasuke **definitely** remembered how Naruto had blushed and huffed when Sasuke purposely opened the wrapped gift in front of the smiling waiter serving them.

_It's not expensive, but you'll damn well have to live with that, teme._

"I think I will bring this back with me. Thank you, Kin," he excused Kin politely, and stood up to his full height. Kin smiled silently, getting more and more used to this new Uchiha-sama who did not seem so hell-bent on his work anymore. She nodded.

"I'll go get the elevator for you then, Uchiha-sama," and left at the slight inclination of the corporate leader's head as he packed the documents into his briefcase. Five minutes later, the lights in Sasuke's office went out, and he stepped out in his usual fashion, murmuring a quiet goodnight to Kin.

Approximately forty-five minutes later, he was at the front of his mansion.

[.]

Sasuke stroked absent-mindedly at the blond head resting on his lap as he read the final document that he needed to go through for the night. Naruto was already sleeping, curled up beside him. Sasuke supposed the day must have been pretty adventurous for him; the blond had bombarded him with unending stories of what he had done with Tsunade's nephew for Art the moment he returned. Sasuke was not really sure what had prompted the doctor to request such a favour from his dobe, but if Naruto wanted so much to go, Sasuke supposed it would not hurt.

As long as Naruto was not busy trudging out along the streets, doing his rounds as a social worker with unnamed people chasing after him anymore – Naruto's persistency, although successful most of the time, often got him into awkward situations – Sasuke was fine with it. He would never, ever place Naruto in any kind of danger anymore, no matter how slight it seemed.

Sasuke frowned a little as his mind threw an untied end of the proposal to his attention. It was not a major one, Sasuke mused, but it would still affect certain divisions of the company. And besides, this proposal had a rather hefty budget that he was sure could be reduced with a little tweaking here and there.

Sighing silently, he decided not to approve the proposal until all the issues that he had raised were rectified. Pushing it onto the bedside table, he looked down at the head in his lap that was snoring softly. And smiled a contented smile.

As he switched off the lights, Sasuke valiantly steered his mind off the dread that he had felt when he reached home to find Karin's car still in the compound of his home. The home that belonged only to him and Naruto, and no one else. Sasuke wriggled under the covers and pulled Naruto closer to his chest, ignoring the distaste that he had felt when Karin's fingers had brushed against his hand, seemingly innocent, as she walked out of the mansion.

It did not do to think so negatively just before he went to bed. So he tightened his arms around Naruto's waist and thought of the blond.

Naruto had insisted on cooking after his pathology session, and they had had dinner together. Although it was a little late, and the food looked like they had been to war, and a little too salty for his liking, Sasuke was happy. Life was lovely.

He fell asleep a happy man.


	7. Chapter 7

Author's Note [1]: Do not own Naruto.

Author's Note [2]: Thank you, as usual, to the delightful reviews by MayIFall and The Desiree Incident. Things should be heating up from now on.

Author's Note [3]: As of tomorrow, I will officially be a third year student of my university. I wonder...if I would still have time to write? Oh! And I must ask! What do beta-readers do?

* * *

**Tears: 7**

It was closing in to the end of their time together. Karin knew, because Naruto's voice was already solid. They had had a total of twenty-eight meetings together. She was already dragging their number of sessions together, but she would have to end it soon. She knew that Sasuke was already questioning why she insisted on having more meetings with Naruto when his lover seemed to have cured.

And she also knew that Sasuke was avoiding her altogether. At first, she had thought that she would have more chances to interact with the raven since her classes were now held in the evening. She had hoped that Sasuke would return home at exactly the time of their sessions, but after the first encounter, and a few scattered meetings here and there, she never really had any time to speak to the Uchiha. Even when they did, it would be because of Naruto. All her little hints were going down the drain. It did not do.

So she had told Naruto that their time together would end in about another three more sessions, just so she could do a final examination on him before she released him finally, sure that he would be all fine and healthy. Naruto had cried and given her another hug, and said, "I will miss you. We can still get together for drinks, right?"

Karin smiled and nodded noiselessly, but when she left the mansion that day – Sasuke had made it a point to be late that day too – the feeling called guilt was already being pushed into a small cage-like prison at the back of her head, so that it would not interfere with her conscience any longer.

[.]

Naruto smiled happily. His job had been going on for some time now already – he could not remember how long. Close to two months, possibly. And going well.

The old man whom he had been trying to persuade was slowly beginning to trust and open up to him. Not only that, he had already arranged a small little party for one of the orphans at the orphanage where he worked at, and the management as well as all the other kids were enthusiastic about it. They had planned to send Hikaru – the birthday boy – out on some random errands so that they could prepare the place for him.

Naruto, on the other hand, would meet up with the manager of the place in a supermarket to get the cake and present, as well as some other things that were essential to make the occasion a grand one. They had promised to meet up at the front of the market at two o'clock, and Naruto did not want to keep Koyuki-chan waiting. Besides, if they started the party late, he would be late for his session with Karin-chan too.

It was their last session together. Naruto wanted to make a surprise party for her too, and it would not do to be late for the preparations.

"Shit – only five more minutes till two – damnit, why the hell didn't I get a car in the first place?!"

But despite his complaints, he made it in time, and greeted said woman with a cheerful laugh and wave. The both of them chatted amiably for a moment before entering into the market, choosing to ignore the sudden sharp noises of horn going on behind them.

[.]

Sasuke was on the way to a lunch appointment with Hatake Kakashi, an old business partner whom he was pretty fond of, if not for his slight fetish for perverted books and insinuations. However, they had known each other long enough for Sasuke to overlook that one flaw of the silver head of a man, and recognize the brilliance underneath all that cover.

In spite of that, though, Sasuke could not understand why the man had to make an appointment in a café that was located in the busiest part of the town. Both of them knew well enough that to make it to the Cirque du Café, they had to drive through narrow congested streets, flanked by numerous shopping hotspots. Cirque du Café **was** by no means a beautiful place, but in Sasuke's opinion, not worth the trouble at all.

Taking his mind off the numerous files that he had to review when he got back to his office, Sasuke threw his gaze out of the tinted window. It was dark, true, but because it was tinted on the outside instead of the inside, Sasuke was free to watch and not be seen. And it did not allow him to mistake the bright blond flash, nor did it allow him to not recognize his conversation partner.

"Stop."

It was a hard command, and the chauffeur knew better than to ignore it even though there would be commotion from the other cars behind them almost immediately. Uchiha Sasuke rarely raised his voice at his subordinates, but when he did, they all knew that the Uchiha demanded to be obeyed.

Sasuke's eyes widened as he watched, and a long forgotten emotion that he had never associated with Naruto ever since the blond woke up uddenly flared up in him. His quick-witted mind was quick to make the connections between a few missing dots here and there to give him a suspiciously clear understanding of what was happening at the moment.

The extra persistent sound of a horn jolted Sasuke out of his train of thoughts. The Uchiha took one last look as the blond and the lady disappear into the supermarket, both laughing jovially. Then he turned back to the front, and crossed his legs.

"Very well. Do proceed."

The chauffeur heard the command, although his employer's voice was now soft and silent again. He scrambled to do as told, and curiously, as he carefully weaved his way around the erratically parked cars as well as some other random jaywalkers, he thought he heard an undertone of anger. Deep down in him, he prayed that he was wrong.

When Uchiha Sasuke met Hatake Kakashi at Cirque du Café later, he was as polite and soft-spoken as he used to be, with his sharp hints veiled under the disguise of the fluency of language that Sasuke possessed. All was the same, save for one hard glint that had entered the Uchiha's dark orbs, which would not have been noticeable unless one scrutinized him thoroughly.

On the way back to the office building after the appointment, Uchiha Sasuke thought that perhaps it would be a good idea to return home earlier tonight. He was pretty sure that he was bound to find some interesting deceit going on in his very own household.

[.]

The dark blue Datsun Skyline stood gleaming under the sun. It was Karin's favourite car by far, and she vowed that she would never ever trade it for any other cars. Aside from its sporty looks, she also liked its grip and stability, which basically mirrors her very personality. The four-wheel-drive made her feel safe when she was on the road, as if she was in charge all the time, instead of the car. She could never understand why some people liked stupid FR [front engines-rear tyres] or FF [front engines-front tyres] cars, which could sometimes spin out of control when they make an extra sharp turn.

Perhaps their tastes for excitement would be something that she would never be able to comprehend, ever.

As she entered the driver's seat, Karin lightly flung her backpack over to the passenger seat beside, and revved up the engine. The smooth, reassuring tone of the car as it jumped to life calmed her frazzled nerves. Sitting in the seat with one leg in resting on the brake pedal and the other one out of the car, hands on the steering wheel, Karin focused on the clock built into the dashboard as a part of herself withdrew into her reverie of a mind. The other part noted that it was almost five fifteen.

It would take her about an hour to get to her patient's home from her place.

Karin was sure that she would regret it for the rest of her life if she went down without a fight. It was her last chance, and she would not allow anything to hinder her anymore. As much as she adored Naruto, love was something that cannot be compromised for anyone. She was sure that Naruto would understand that as well.

[.]

When Naruto apologetically left the orphanage, much to the chagrin and outcry of rage from the children, he had laughed and hugged each and every one of them. Especially Hikaru. All the children were very attached to Naruto, but the birthday boy especially. Hikaru was reluctant to let Naruto leave, and only relented when Naruto said that he would come back the next day and organize a water balloon fight with all of them.

Naruto caught the glint of mischievousness in Koyuki-chan's dark eyes.

When he finally managed to flag a cab down, it was already five thirty in the evening. He sighed, wondering why he did not leave earlier, as was his intention from the start. He wondered how in the world was he supposed to prepare the surprise party for Karin-chan now. He will have to come up with a very good plan. Inwardly, he prayed hard that his accomplices had took precaution and had already prepared the food instead of waiting for him to come back before starting. It would really have been too late then.

He heaved another sigh when he saw the traffic that the cab was stuck in. Great. Just great. Watching the metallic silver Ford in front of the cab, Naruto mused about the distance from the orphanage to his home. It was no more than a drive of twenty minutes, but with the traffic, it would take him about an hour before he reached home. Should he get out of the cab and run for it instead?

As the blond pondered over it, the cab jolted to a jerking halt. A bored pair of sickly, watery green eyes stared back at the impatient man from the rear mirror.

"Accident in front, it seems. Might take some time to clear up, sir."

And the sky poured then. Things just got worse.

[.]

At five forty five, Sasuke snapped closed the document that he was reading, and left his office. Kin furrowed her eyebrows as she took note of the stiff, controlled clips of her employer's shoes as he walked out to the elevators.

His smile had seemed much too mechanical.


	8. Chapter 8

I have just realized...that it is more prudent to leave the A/N at the bottom of the story, for some reasons. Except for the disclaimer, of course:

Author's Note [1]: Do not own Naruto.

* * *

**Tears: 8**

The showdown.

It began with Sasuke's return to the mansion first. No one in the house was prepared for their master's early return, and the butler kept apologizing for not being at the door, waiting for him. For a moment, the Uchiha forgot about Naruto and the female he had seen him with, and immersed himself in the amusing moment of apology. It was even more humorous when he saw the appalled faces of his household servants, all of them wondering what in the world had happened that would bring their raven master back so early from his workplace.

Sasuke had then quietly excused them and made his way up to his office. But before he went up, he called his butler and told him to bring both Karin-san and Naruto up to his office when they arrived. The butler had nodded, thinking that it must have something to do with Naruto-sama's pathology sessions.

At exactly six fifteen, Karin arrived.

She knocked on the door, banking in on the extra fifteen minutes that she thought she had before meeting up with her patient and commencing their final therapy. Those spare fifteen minutes were for her to think about what she wanted to say to Sasuke. Every minute of it was precious, as precious as air was to life.

Wait. No. Not what to say. She already knew what she wanted to say. It was **how **she wanted to say it. She had fifteen minutes to think of how she wanted to say it.

But when the butler opened the door, she too, was surprised at the early return of Uchiha Sasuke, just like the servants of the house were. And she was even more surprised at his request to see her in his office. In a room that she had never entered before. She had often imagined him in his office when she was at her own place – how he would move purposefully from one end to the other; how he would speak in an effortless glide into the phone, conducting all his businesses during the weekends when the raven insisted on staying at home to accompany Naruto; even how he would cross his legs and lean back into his chair and ponder over his documents.

When the door to the office opened, revealing an uptight Sasuke sitting at the helm of the room immediately, she was pleased to note that her imagination had been right. All except for Sasuke's glittering black eyes staring unnervingly at her, sparkling with an unnamed emotion.

"Sasuke-sama, Karin-san is here."

Sasuke nodded curtly and dismissed the butler. The man in his early forties left with a grace expected in most butlers, and closed the door behind him. Karin took in the table that was situated in the middle of the large room, cluttered with documents and files and papers, and the laptop that emitted a soft glow, illuminating a part of Sasuke's face. Her eyes then travelled to the sides of the room, and saw the shelves of books, as well as the framed paintings hanging on the wall to her left.

"Impressive room, Uchiha-san," she commented as coolly as she could. His stare was starting to alarm her, but she was determined nonetheless.

Sasuke shifted in his seat, his gaze never leaving her.

"Thank you," he answered, then waved his hand at either one of the chairs in front of his table, "Have a seat, Karin-san."

As soon as Karin took a seat, Sasuke cleared his throat and clipped his fingers together, the strange glare still apparent in his eyes.

"I have something to ask, Karin-san."

Karin blinked, and she spoke without even thinking, "So do I. But only after you."

The pale man was silent for a while, as if he was mulling over something in his complex mind that whirred for hours non-stop. Then he unclasped his fingers and leant back into his seat, just as how she had visualized. A small smile made it to her lips without her knowing it.

"Thank you," Sasuke said at length, gratified that she had decided to allow him to speak first. Truth be told, he had no interest whatsoever in what the bespectacled woman in front of him had to say. He only wanted to confirm if his deduction had been correct. If he were right, then Naruto would have to answer to him. The blond had defied his words behind his back, and even enlisted people to assist him. He was displeased. The only reason he asked what he asked of the blond was just to keep him safe. But no. Naruto had to go against him.

In trivial matters, Sasuke would have found it merely slightly annoying, with a large part of the issue amusing. However, this…this was something that he would not accept. As much as he loved Naruto and would do anything to keep the blond happy, he would not put up with this without any say on his part.

The Uchiha took a deep breath, and spoke, gaze never wavering at all.

"I saw Naruto wandering at a supermarket today."

Karin blinked. The sentences that she had begun to assemble in her mind flew out into disarray at that statement.

"With a lady. Koyuki-hime. An old associate of Naruto's. From an orphanage that Naruto used to work at during his time as a social worker before the accident," Sasuke's voice was getting sharper and colder. Karin knew where this was going.

_Ah…so the secret is out._

"Do you know anything about this?"

For a moment, Karin's mind disconnected with her body to do a little thinking. She could always just deny the fact that she had assisted in this scheme of Naruto's…and she could watch as Sasuke and Naruto argue it out. Then maybe she could have a chance. It was a very promising plan, and it enticed her.

"Karin-san."

Sasuke was demanding for an answer, and Karin finally placed a finger on the unnamed emotion that was present in the Uchiha's glare. Not just his glare – in fact, his entire frame, and his gestures. Cold anger and irritation. So suppressed that some people would recognize it only as mere iciness of the character.

Karin took a deep breath, looked up cheerfully and smiled, just like how Naruto would smile.

"Yes. I knew about it. I was the one who encouraged Naruto to go out and work again."

And she enjoyed how Sasuke froze over and leant forward in pure anger. When the raven opened his mouth to lash out at her, Karin was already ready. She would not wait anymore.

"Uchiha-san, it's my turn to speak. You had yours already."

The raven made another attempt to cut her off, but **she **cut him off instead.

"It was for my own benefits, really, Uchiha-san."

Sasuke was starting to look uncomfortable. Again he tried to interrupt, but Karin stood up from her seat and stared down at the pale man across his working table. She wondered if her eyes were watering, because her sight seemed a little blurred.

"I was hoping that by rearranging our sessions to such a time – meaning in the evening, you would have returned from your work and I can see you more often."

[.]

"Iruka-sensei, Iruka-sensei, is Karin-chan here already?!" Naruto was already speed talking the moment the butler opened the door. The blond's hair dropped limply into his brilliant blue eyes, wet and flopping. He was drenched to his very bones, and if one listened really carefully, his voice had a slight quality of a shiver to it.

It had started raining heavily, and the world outside looked dark and lost, as if in a battle. Iruka looked into the blue eyes with fondness.

"Naruto-sama…" Iruka shook his head in resignation. Naruto scratched the back of his head laughingly again, then tried in vain to squeeze some of the water out of his clothes. He laughed even more when it created a puddle at his feet. Iruka snorted when Naruto jumped a little in the puddle, splashing water here and there.

"Maa…come on, Iruka-sensei. It's not my fault that I didn't bring an umbrella with me. The weatherman didn't say anything about rain," Naruto grinned sunnily, smiling up at the older man – easily recognized by his ponytail and the scar across the bridge of his nose. He had once tried asking the man how he got his scar and if he himself can get one too, but the man had whacked him across the back of his head and told him to dispose of the stupid idea. Ever since then, Iruka was the father he could not remember, the honorific title being an indication.

"I never knew you listened to the news," Iruka teased, hiding a grin. His brown eyes sparkled with mirth, liking this banter that was Naruto-sama's way of telling him that they were not tied to a master-servant relationship, but are, instead, family. Always, always a way to reassure the older man.

"Mou, Iruka-sensei! Of course I do! Sasuke's not the only one who knows how important the news is," Naruto retorted. Iruka snorted again, then remembered his orders.

"Naruto-sama, Sasuke-sama requested for your appearance in his office."

"Eh?!" Naruto's blond head whipped up so suddenly from drying his clothes that he showered Iruka with droplets of rainwater. His cerulean eyes widened. Why in the world did Sasuke come home so early today? Maybe he had caught wind of Naruto's plan to organize the farewell party?

"Why is he home so early today? Does he know?" he voiced out his curiosity, looking at his partner in crime to see if the man had anything to add to the issue or not. To his disappointment, Iruka only shook his head in negative as he raised his shoulders in the universal gesture of I-do-not-know. Naruto's pale lips formed an 'o' in understanding.

"Okay then, I'll go into his office then."

"Ah. Karin-san is already in there, and I - "

"Crap. Karin-chan sure is punctual. Have you got the stuffs I asked you to prepare for the party?" Naruto looked frantic, praying hard to all gods in heavens for help. At Iruka's nod, he whooped a little and gave Iruka a fast hug, much to the embarrassment of the butler, and later, his wrath.

"Naruto-sama, I'm all we - "

"We'll have to do without the decorations then. See if you can get Akimichi-san and Chouji to set up the table now, yeah? I'll be going up first!" Naruto ran past through him, laughing at the older man's wet front. And laughed some more when the butler shook a mock fist at him. As he stomped up the stairs in all his wet garments, taking two steps at a time, Iruka called from the still-open front door, "Naruto-sama, you might want to change first before you go up to Sasuke-sama's office!"

"It's okay, I'll do it after I see Sasuke and Karin-chan!" Naruto's shrill, excited voice floated down from second landing; the blond can be extremely fast when he wanted to. Iruka merely shook his head in affectionate resignation again as he moved in to close the door with a polite click.

* * *

**Author's Note [2]:**

So there you go. I hope no one is about to kill me yet? I have finally taken time to post this up, and I hope it satisfies all. Also, I need to apologize that I probably will not be able to mention specific names and thank them for reviews any longer (despite the fact that I don't really have many of those -wistful smile-) due to time constraint. But know that you all are loved and cherished.

-Julius Sinamour-


	9. Chapter 9

Author's Note [1]: Does not own Naruto.

* * *

**Tears: 9**

Naruto sniggered as he jogged towards Sasuke's office. He dubbed it the Secret Room, where Sasuke kept all his workload, and no one was allowed to just walk in when he was not home. Not even Naruto was allowed. Not that Naruto wanted to. He had only went in once – when he just came home, and had made up his mind already that he will never ever enter that room ever again in his entire lifetime. It was just too stuffy for his liking, what with all the red, flaring carpets and shelves – it was all way too fiery and expensive for his taste.

However, as of the moment, Naruto's mind was not on this issue. His mind was working out a last minute plan on how to get both of them down, and hoping hard that the head chef was willing to do as he had requested. As he strode purposefully down the hallway, various things ran through his active mind. Maybe they should have some games? Iruka and the others will have to join in too, otherwise it would be too dull. And they should probably have music, so he might have to bring down the radio and see if they can blast it. He could use the games that the children at the orphanage had played. A tad childish, but still, what is wrong with bringing out the child in everyone?

He was bursting with happiness at how everything had been going on so well today – the old man's acceptance, the celebration at the orphanage, and now Karin-chan's party – it will be the happiest day ever! He skidded to a stop in front of the Secret Room, grinning happily. The door seemed so light under his touch.

[.]

Uchiha Sasuke's lips were as addictive as she remembered it to be.

For a moment, the stoic corporate leader was stunned into silence, feeling yet again another set of lips aside from that of Naruto's on his. Then anger tuned him back. His arms were already gripping harshly on Karin's forearm, ready to push her away – or push himself away – he is not even sure anymore what he wanted to do, but all his focused mind knew was that he wanted away – as far away as possible.

Until he saw a golden head from the open door of his office, and his fingers froze with ferocity. His grip on Karin tightened so hard in his panic that she cried out, and he knew immediately how badly things looked to Naruto.

For there was no need to ask – in the position that they were in – Sasuke knew that the hand he had on Karin could be interpreted as several things, and in Naruto's simple mind, it probably looked as if he was pulling Karin nearer. He knew – he knew, and yet as he slowly looked up to see Karin turning her head around to look at Naruto, his fingers, frozen with fear, would not listen to him and let go.

But even in the haze of dread, Sasuke could see the greater depth of fright that was brewing in his love's heart. Naruto remembered nothing beyond Sasuke, and to be ripped off from the lifeline that he thought he had safely in his grasp…

"Ah…ah ha ha ha…"

"Naruto, it's - "

"I'm sorry! I didn't know that I was interrupting! I should have knocked!"

His words were so fast that they knocked into each other like domino blocks falling over one another, until everything lay flat on the ground in a perfectly arranged shape.

"Naruto."

The fear in Sasuke doubled when he heard Karin, the woman finally able to straighten up from his grasp on her even as he sat lax in his seat.

Karin herself was astonished to hear herself speak. She was even more flabbergasted when she found the courage to stare back defiantly into the expressive blue oceans. All she felt was how she seemed to be floating in the clouds – unsure of her feet upon the ground. Her fingers felt numb, like it had been immersed in ice over time, and even her mouth felt dry. But her sight – suddenly blurry – zeroed in immediately on her patient.

The blotch of sunshine standing at the open door was shimmering like some desert-like image, but she was very aware of it, despite her detachment to the circumstance. And despite the mirage-like image, Naruto's cerulean blue eyes stood out beyond belief, emotions etched out for all to see.

The window to his soul.

"Naruto, Sasuke does not need a guy," she said, her lips moving mechanically – absolutely certain of what she was saying because she had this practised out again and again, and yet some kind of pain was blinding her, "He needs a woman. You should understand. Better than anyone."

And still the only thing about Naruto that stood out then were his blue eyes and his voice. The cerulean oceans blinked once, eerily unresponsive.

"Yeah. Sure. You guys have fun - "

"Naruto, listen to me!" Sasuke was already getting out of his seat, tremor of fright in his normally flat voice.

"By the way, there's - "

"Naruto! Dobe!" Sasuke was staggering beside her. Tilting her head towards Sasuke, she saw how wild his dark eyes were.

" - a farewell party for Karin-chan downstairs."

Karin felt so out of the world. Nothing registered in her memory, and yet everything did, as if memorising it for later scrutiny. Like how someone without Internet access would save down all the documents that they think they needed at an Internet centre, so that they can analyse it at home in comfort. She somewhat remembered Sasuke running after Naruto, and then later, as she sat motionless in the chair, him crying and railing at her for her stupidity.

But it was strange how she could only think of one thing. She could always only think of one thing at a time. It was like…her mind was too confined to be able to accommodate more than one emotion or thought. Like a pixie. Like Tinkerbell, Peter Pan's fairy. Too small to be able to feel more than one feelings at a time.

_Geez…what a pity…Naruto's farewell party for me didn't seem to go too well, did it?_

And never once did she suspect the fact that she had been crying the whole time.

[.]

Naruto paid the cab driver. Faintly, at the back of his mind, he thought he was really lucky. It was lucky that he did not heed Iruka's advice to change first, or else he would not have had his wallet with him when he ran out. And he was lucky to be able to flag down a cab when he needed it. He was…just lucky.

Standing in the cold rain, he continued his erratic muse on how lucky he was to have had the knack to tell the cab driver to drop him in front of the orphanage.

Suddenly, he missed Hikaru and all the other kids.

[.]

"Tsunade, is Naruto with you?"

_No. Why? What happened?_

"Nothing. If Naruto calls you or finds you, please contact me. Is that possible?"

_Brat, what happened?_

"Please."

Pause.

_Fine._

"Thank you."

[.]

"Sakura, is Naruto with you? Did he contact you?"

_Um…no._

"Contact me if he calls or meets you, okay?"

_Uh…okay. Sasuke-ku - "_

"Thank you."

[.]

"Shizune-san, is Naruto with you?"

_No. Tsunade-sama has already informed me. I'll contact you if he comes over or calls me._

"Thank you so much."

But that did not give much relief to the Uchiha. There were not many people that Sasuke thought the blond knew. But then again…Naruto's circle of interaction would have expanded ever since he worked, and Sasuke had been kept in the dark. And speaking of his work…would he have gone to the social workers' organization headquarters?

Sasuke ran out to his car.

[.]

"Naruto-kun," Koyuki passed a mug of warm milk to the blond who had finally changed into a set of dry clothes borrowed from the orphanage. He sat on the couch in the small living room, cheeks slightly flushed as he smiled up at the female manager. Nodding his head gratefully, Naruto accepted the mug and sipped at the liquid.

A look at the Goofy digital clock on the wall indicated that it was already eight forty nine.

"Koyuki-chan…I've never asked – do you know a Sasuke by any chance?"

He raised a blond brow when Koyuki laughed and took a seat beside him. The mug that he clutched in his hands was beginning to return sensations to his cold fingers, but seemed to be draining his consciousness away from him at the same time. He felt the beginnings of a headache dawning on him in little flickers of lights.

"You mean _your_ Sasuke?"

Naruto snorted. So they did knew each other from before. But he was desperate.

"Please don't throw me out."

Koyuki blinked, understanding it all without needing any information. Not the minor, specific details, but she knew enough to know that Naruto did not need to be betrayed. Her time as an orphanage manager had taught her that much. She nodded.

"Not unless necessary."

Naruto finally found the peace that he needed to close his eyes and rest.

"I seriously hope that you will not find it necessary. I'll do anything you ask – wash the toilets, bathrooms – anything you ask. Thank you, Koyuki-chan. I'll take the couch. I hope I'm not too much of a trouble."

Koyuki smiled and shook her head. The last thing she thought of Naruto as she brought out the blankets and covered the sleeping blond with it was how flushed his cheeks were.

[.]

The entire Uchiha household was silent. Iruka was up the whole night, waiting for his masters to return. Any one of them. But he wished hard that it would be Naruto-sama. Naruto did not. Not even after Sasuke-sama came back from his trip to the headquarters, dejected.

"Iruka…his fucking phone is off. The security at the headquarters would not let me go in. Pein-bastard is not available…he's overseas as of the moment, and no one else has the right to open Naruto's file because Naruto is directly under Pein. Where else should I go?"

Iruka did not know what to say as he stood beside his drunken raven master at the dining hall.

* * *

Author's Note [2]:

Again, thanks to all whom have reviewed. It gladdens me to know that this is still being read, and my apologies at such tardy updatings. Still, we're pretty much nearing the end now; just to give you guys a head's up. Happy New Year, people!

EDIT: Much thanks to counter-intuitive who pointed out a seriously major loophole. I've gotten it corrected now, so hopefully it's okay now. Thanks again!


	10. Chapter 10

Author's Note [1]: Does not own.

* * *

**Tears: 10**

Koyuki growled under her breath. It really did seem as if Naruto was trying his best to get himself sick the last three weeks. The moment he woke up after the night he came over, he had busied himself with chores in the house and the children. After cleaning out the kitchen and all the toilets – there were **four **toilets in the orphanage – two on the ground floor, and two on the upper landing, Naruto told the delighted children that after he had completed his round for that day, he will return to the orphanage for their promised water war.

True to his words, when he came back to the orphanage in the afternoon, he came back with packets of balloons, and coaxed the children into helping him in the preparations. When they were done, they played, whooping and cheering in the backyard. When they were out of balloons, the hose was brought out, and after that no one was left dry. Their fun went all the way up to the evening. Koyuki then decided that they should eat out instead of wasting time cooking. So they ordered Chinese food, and ate dinner in the visiting hall instead of the usual in the dining room, grinning and laughing and telling stories.

And they had a pillow fight that night. Haku, another social volunteer friend whom Naruto had befriended before his accident but met up only again recently, dropped by with supper. His partner, Zabuza, drove him over. At Koyuki's invitation, they agreed to stay the night, which proved fun for the children and Naruto. Both were ambushed so suddenly that Zabuza accidentally ripped Naruto's pillow into two in his haste to defend himself.

Naruto laughed and laughed, and the children laughed and laughed together. On the third night, they all got tangled up like jellyfishes in the children's bedroom – some on the bed, some rolling on the floor. Several spooned against Naruto; Koyuki could not help smiling fondly and letting the reprimands stay in her throat when she saw them all so peaceful, and hence never spoke of the Uchiha.

The phone in Koyuki's orphanage had rang several times, resonating with Sasuke's barely reigned-in anxiety. Koyuki could not find the heart to lie to him, but she had made a promise to Naruto, and her loyalty lies with Naruto first and foremost.

Naruto, on the other hand, seemed to have turned back in time again, blending in with the kids easily, and Koyuki sometimes felt like she had taken in another child. But it was always when Naruto was about to step out of the door that she was reminded that he was a responsible adult. He would walk to the door, open it, then turn around brightly, and say, "I'll be back soon!"

The next few days passed in pretty much the same fashion, filled with tiring, exciting activities that the children all enjoyed, and exhausted them all by the end of the day, especially Naruto. Still, he pushed himself on and on, going on his rounds everyday, running up and down the town, even seeking out other individuals whom he believed that he could help.

The flush in Naruto's cheeks was very stubborn and would not disappear at all. Hikaru said it made Naruto look like he had put on rouge on his cheeks, and Naruto took delight in crushing the boy playfully under him. Which all the other kids soon took the liberty to join in. Only on the fourth day did it disappear, but by then, Naruto had developed a slight cough and sniffle, which he waved away jovially.

Yesterday, Naruto brought the kids out to the park, and they played in the rain. Naruto came back with a flush on his cheeks again.

Koyuki gritted her teeth again as she pulled the comforter to better cover the sleeping blond and adjusted the damp cloth on his forehead. During midnight, the flush had flared into a full-blown heat that emitted from Naruto forcefully.

[.]

The Uchiha household seemed to have fallen back into its previous state before Naruto-sama's return. The mansion was once again silent like an overgrown graveyard, and Sasuke-sama was the uncaring undertaker. He came and went wordlessly – to his company, drowning in all his workload like a machine; then to the city in his sedan Honda in the night after a one-sided dinner, like a wandering spirit, stalking every blond that looked like his blond.

He had given up calling and phoning after the first week. It was too tiring, and it made Sasuke feel like he had been drained of all his energy – all the waiting and stabbing at phone buttons. He could not sleep right either. His bed was once again too cold. He had quickly gotten used to the extra source of heat that radiated around him when Naruto spooned himself against his body, and to lose it again now gave him nightmares.

He was vomiting once more.

It was during one these bouts when he received his phone call. He had brought the ringing cellphone together with him into the toilet, and spoke as he supported himself and puked into the toilet bowl.

[.]

Tsunade had forbade both Shizune and Sakura to meddle with the blond's and the raven's trouble, apart from doing what they had been requested to do. Not that they had any choice. In the course of the four years in which Naruto was not himself, they had learnt how to deal with the Uchiha. Unexpected and uninformed interference earned his wrath easier than insulting his family name, and that was saying something.

But Sakura desperately wanted to help the raven. She knew that with Sasuke's good looks, many women had fallen for him; there was no doubt about that. She herself had been one of these women, when Naruto had just been transferred under Tsunade-sama's care, but as time went by, the pink haired nurse came to realize that her erratic heartbeat every time she saw him had dulled to nothing more than an affectionate, sisterly hug.

And the connection shared between the pair touched her. She wanted to protect it, wanted the both of them to protect it as best as they can. For three weeks she pondered about them at the back of her mind even as she did her duties as a nurse. Unconsciously, everywhere she went, her eyes roamed for sights of Naruto.

On Friday midnight, a blond was admitted to the hospital, carried on the back of a scruffy, sleepy yet worried man who towered above his other two companions. The tall man panted lightly through his bandage mask, and stared at Sakura who was in charge of the receptionist area that night. His two companions who both looked very much alike each other, but yet not so alike that they would be mistaken for each other, pressed for her attention in rapid speech.

[.]

"Where is that fucking idiot? What did he fucking do until he got a fucking pneumonia?"

Sasuke's growl was so rough that everyone present mistook it for anger, save Zabuza. The tall man stopped his co-worker when Haku frowned and was ready to chastise the raven in his coldly calm manner. Said raven never saw that movement – in fact, he treated everyone else as transparent figures; only Sakura caught his attention within the group that stood in front of a water dispenser and a potted plant not too far away from the reception counter.

It was one thirty sharp when Sasuke reached the hospital and beached his car directly in front of the hospital's entrance, like an enormous whale intent on throwing itself upon the beach without accepting any assistance from nature lovers. Vaguely, the voice in his head told him that it would probably be towed away, but little chibi Naruto crushed it viciously.

Sakura's green eyes reflected both worry and relief as she looked at him.

"I'll bring you to him, but please, please calm down, okay?"

Sasuke bit his lower lip. When Zabuza clapped him on his shoulder reassuringly, his view scope widened and he saw the others. Again, the voice in his mind spoke meekly, telling him that Koyuki was there too, which probably meant that she had lied to him on the phone when she said that Naruto was not with her. Again, chibi Naruto knocked it out with a box to the head.

The Uchiha took a deep breath, released his lower lip, and pocketed his hands.

"Yeah. Thanks. You guys go home and get some rest; I'll take over from here. Sorry for putting all of you through all these trouble."

Sakura led the way, her light steps not making any sound as she strode along with Sasuke. The group of three persons watched them until the two disappeared along a corner.

"They'll be okay," Zabuza spoke for the first time ever since they arrived at the hospital that night. The other two merely looked up at him and nodded in acquiescence.

[.]

_**Sasuke does not need a guy. He needs a woman. You should understand. Better than anyone.**_

_I can't love Sasuke because I'm a guy? Because of my gender?_

_**Sasuke does not need a guy. He needs a woman. You should understand. Better than anyone.**_

It's…unfair.

_**Naruto! Dobe!**_

Sasuke…didn't seem to agree…did he?

* * *

Author's Note [2]:

And of course, here's to thanking all who has reviewed. It has been very long since the last update, BUT! I have an excuse for that! I have been working on my thesis, and it's done. Got it back - approved and all, and am damn proud of the little baby. *grins* But yes, thank you again to all who had taken the time to review; this humble one bows down before your generosity.

That said, one more chapter, and we're done. I've got my final exams coming up in two weeks' time [as in final FINAL], so I will see if I can post it immediately after that as some sort of celebration or something.


	11. Chapter 11

Author's Note [1]: Does not own.

* * *

**Tears: 11**

Sasuke had many, many evil ways of waking him up. He would pinch his nose and deprive him of oxygen, not really caring if Naruto would later rail at him about dying in his sleep afterwards. Or he would purposely go all the way down to the kitchen and fetch a can of refrigerated soft drink, just to spin it on his stomach and shock him back to reality.

_**Or**_ if he was in a really wicked mood, he would roll an extremely dead-to-the-world Naruto in a blanket until the blond looked like he was trapped in the middle of a Swiss roll, with only his head and feet sticking out on either end, and start tickling the soles of his feet.

But the worse was always what he did today.

Naruto had wakened up to find himself in the bathtub, filled with water, nicely warm and comfortable.

With not a single article of clothing on him.

And soaped.

Sasuke was obviously having trouble quelling his laughter when Naruto woke up with a soft grunt and opened blurry, confused blue eyes. The raven head stared down, face red with effort, as he paused in his washing of the blond in exchange for gazing at said blond stupidly stirring from his sleep. When Naruto had tried to raise a hand to groggily rub the sleep out of his eyes, Sasuke was quick enough to grab hold of his arm with his soapy fingers.

"Don't. Soap will get into your eyes."

"Wha - "

Yawn.

"What do you - "

Stretch.

" - mean?"

A pregnant pause, in which Sasuke's volcano of laughter finally erupted, and Naruto's eyes finally trailed down to look at himself.

"WHAT THE HELL?"

Iruka knew of his raven master's strange fetishes with waking Naruto-sama up; it had begun _waaay_ before time – even since their childhood. It was never anything too horrid, and Iruka had always found it hilarious and fun - curious as to what kind of idea that Sasuke-sama would do that morning, seeing as how it was usually Naruto-sama up to some mischief at other times. However, when the two of them came down together that morning, with Sasuke sporting a footprint on his forehead, the butler decided that maybe it would be best that he did not know anything.

[.]

It was her last day in Japan. She had accepted the offer to move to Russia, working as the medical assistant of one Dr Varvaryna Krylov. She had double-checked, even triple-checked her luggage. A black knitted sweater that she had taken out for later lay on the bed. She took a deep breath, exhaled slowly, and ran her hands up and down several times as she looked around her bedroom.

She had lived in this room for a long time. Five years. Or was it six? She could not really recall. Nonetheless, it held memories for her. Lots and lots of them.

She took a look at the clock at her bedside.

Nine thirty three. About another fifteen minutes more before her equally snarkish colleague, Suigetsu, will be here to pick her up for the airport. Fifteen more minutes for her to gather as much memories as she can to bring with her to Russia.

It would be a long, long time before she will be coming back.

Her mind sifted around, as if doing quality checks on her reminiscences. She sat back on her bed beside the sweater, bouncing a little like a child getting her first seat on a spring bed. Her eyes swept through the sunlit room again. For the umpteenth time, she wondered why her bedroom looked so different during daytime and nighttime?

It was so silent that she jumped out from her thoughts at the sharp knock on her door. She frowned in annoyance, wondering who it was that had decided to ruin her recollecting moment. She was sure that it was not Suigetsu, because there was still ten minutes left, and that man was never early. Besides, he would never be courteous or gentleman enough to come up and bring the luggage down for her.

For a second there she teetered on the idea of ignoring the person, but when there was another particularly loud and determined knock, she walked over and opened the door. Pale blond pigtails and honey orbs stared back at her as the figure at the door crossed her arms haughtily. Tsunade grinned.

"I heard about your promotion. Or invitation. Whichever word you want to use. Congratulations."

She took a step forward, straight and proud.

"Thank you, Tsunade-sama."

"You're most welcome. It's an honour to have worked with you. However, this is not the only reason why I am here today."

Tsunade's blazing orbs gazed levelly at her again, so focused that they seemed to burn with a fiery gold. She then moved and pulled out a white envelope from a zipper briefcase that materialized out of nowhere. The kind that always accompanies a card, be it birthday card, apology card, wedding card – any cards. Holding it out to her, the blond doctor smiled.

"Naruto asked me to pass it to you."

She hesitated only a little before taking it and opening the flap of the envelope. The merry picture of a champagne bottle being popped open with a flurry of bright confetti greeted her. She stared at it dumbly, and forcefully pushed down the growing sensation of being mocked to the pit of her stomach.

– _What is Naruto doing? Happy that she will be going away, and thus leaving him and Sasuke in peace? Is he making fun of her then? How the hell did he know that she was leaving anyways? Someone must have told him – ah, Tsunade-sama, no doubt – _

She grounded down the voice viciously, and pulled the card out. The left side of the card was the colour of a deep cobalt blue, flanked by strips of white. It made the card look regal, yet casual. Carefully opening it, her eyes widened.

Clipped between the inside of the card, a warm and cheerful photograph of herself and Naruto grinning stupidly at the camera with their arms around each other stared back at her. The one that they had taken at Naruto's session after the blond had thanked her for her help and hugged her.

Her senses sharpened suddenly. Fingers tingling, she flipped the picture over and placed it under the card. The message written in the blank space that was supposed to appear after the removal of the photograph jumped out at her, and made her sight blurry.

_Karin-chan, I was never good at expressing myself with words – you know that as well as I do. So I'm not going to spout nonsense like I used to. Karin-chan, I want you to know – I appreciate everything that you've done for me. The sessions, the happy times that we shared together, the laughter, the joy…I believe in all of them – that they were true and came straight from your heart. Thank you. Love you, take care!_

She grinned at the first sentence itself and agreed silently. Naruto was never good at verbal expression. It was his eyes that did all the busy talking.

After that, there was a postscript.

_No, I am **NOT** going to say congratulations to you, because you didn't tell me about your appointment personally although you called me your friend!_

She snorted again at the pure arrogance, probably picked up from the Uchiha…and then saw a wet spot appearing on the capitalized word 'not', and then another one on 'friend'. Then followed by several more. She began crying in earnest. And clutched at the card like it was the most fragile thing in the world. From the side, Tsunade watched silently, her own eyes tearing up a bit. Naruto really did manage to stamp his influence on this girl, in spite of their few short months together.

"Be happy," the blond lady offered as she walked over and placed an arm around her shoulder.

Karin – the speech pathologist responsible for Uzumaki Naruto's recovery – finally looked up and smiled through her tears.

"Yeah. I will."

Tsunade smiled again, and gently hugged the bespectacled girl, sharing a moment of friendship instead of professionalism discussion.

It will not be until another six days later, as she packed her stuffs into her new home, before she noticed the extremely small words written in Naruto's scrawly handwriting at the corner of their photograph.

_**Please forgive me.**_

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note [2]:

Aaaaand - there we go! The final chapter - the last of this story. It's later than promised, but that's because I had a few sudden trips that I had to make, so it's...ahaha... *sheepish*

My apologies. Anyways, as a final note, I would like to thank all who have followed this. It was an honour to have received reviews - all very sweet and very encouraging. Without all of the reviews - all of which I appreciate very much - I wouldn't have had much motivation to post them up [I've had it written down some time back, you see - it's just the posting up]. Everyone was very supportive, so thank you, thank you very much. ALL of you who have bothered to take the time to leave a comment.

As a final note, when I first started writing this, I was a little apprehensive because MsKeller's "Tears in Rain" was so super awesome, and I didn't think that I could do it justice. I still don't think that I did it justice, but I'm very happy to have been able to complete this, nevertheless. So, erm - thank you again, MsKeller, for allowing me to borrow your oneshot as background for this story, and I really hope that this has been up to your expectations...somehow.

Let's see if I can drag my lazy ass to start another SasuNaru journey, shall we?

Thank you, all, and take care!


End file.
